


in the middle of your favors

by subsequence



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Switching, Unhealthy Relationships, mentioned haken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: It's in the best interest of the palace staff to please the prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up! this isn't really dubcon but there is definitely a power imbalance inherent in the relationship? hongbin is the prince, hakyeon is a servant, and although consent is established that might squick some people out. so if that's not your cup of tea, you can leave! no hard feelings!! peace be with you, friend~

It’s in the best interest of the palace staff to please the prince.

Hakyeon knows this, but the knowledge sits bitterly in his stomach, sour and heavy. It might be more bearable if it were the king, but to be subjected to the whims of a mere princeling — a boy, really — it makes Hakyeon's lip curl at the thought. For all that Prince Hongbin is twenty years old, he acts like any noble raised in luxury and seems perpetually frozen in a state of childishness. It goes beyond his soft curls and his cherubic smile; something in the way he expects his demands to be met, the way he walks into a room as if everyone there should be grateful for his presence, the way he laughs so sweetly at the meanest things. These are what make Hakyeon want to knock the prince down a peg.

But Hakyeon knows, as every servant knows: it’s in the best interest of the palace staff to please the prince.

Just because he knows it doesn't mean it's easy to live by, though.

"You there. Hakyeon."

The prince's imperious tone alone is enough to make Hakyeon grind his teeth before fixing an appropriately servile expression on his face and turning to face him. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Come here," Hongbin commands. "I want to speak to you alone." For the prince, starting a sentence with _I want_ makes it an order, and his tone reflects that.

Reluctantly, Hakyeon waits for the other servants to scuttle out of the prince's chambers. He's not entirely sure why he's been singled out like this. If Hongbin wants to humiliate him, he probably would have done it in front of all his peers — just another layer of degradation the prince can use to amuse himself at the expense of his servants.

"So," Hongbin says, dusting off an imaginary speck on his shoulder. "Your name _is_ Hakyeon, correct?"

Hakyeon nods stiffly. The idea of Hongbin knowing his name sets him on edge, makes him dig his nails into his palms to stifle the anxiety rising in his chest.

"So you're the one I've heard about," Hongbin says, conversational as if he isn't perfectly aware that Hakyeon is afraid for his job, for his life. "There are some interesting stories about you, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon forces himself to swallow hard until he knows his voice won't crack when he speaks. "I wouldn't know, Majesty."

Hongbin narrows his eyes and finally he looks like what he is — not a sweet innocent boy, but a sharp calculating man who takes pleasure in making people squirm under his gaze. "That's really a shame, then."

"How so?" Hakyeon inclines his head, hiding his undoubtedly disgusted expression with a gesture that will be read as politeness. "Your Majesty."

"Well, they're quite...entertaining." Hongbin runs his finger over a glass bauble perched on the dresser, making it wobble on its stand. Hakyeon feels for all the world like a mouse in a cat's clutches. "Would you like to hear one?"

"Whatever pleases you, Your Majesty," Hakyeon says diplomatically, his chin still dipped down to hide his expression.

"I heard a rather fun one the other day about you and some other servant — Jaehwan, I believe? — sneaking off while my father and I were out hunting."

Panic rises in Hakyeon's throat and he thinks he might be sick right there on the prince's expensive imported carpet. Surely the prince wouldn't know, wouldn't care about what two servants got up to while the royal family was away —

— but apparently the prince did care, as Hakyeon can practically feel his eyes on him, pinning him down at the prince's mercy. "Do you know how the rest of the story goes, Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon forces a small laugh. "I'm afraid I don't, Your Majesty," he lies through his teeth.

"Well, I wouldn't say this in polite company, but since it's just you and me, I figured the same rules don't quite apply." Hongbin's cheeks dimple with a smile even as his words cut deep. "I heard that you and Jaehwan went and fucked in some empty old room."

The vulgar language on those pretty lips makes Hakyeon blink furiously as his mind scrambles for a response. "That's — it — I don't know where you heard this story, Your Majesty, but — "

"Don't lie to me," the prince says sharply. "I'm not stupid and you should try to act like you aren't, either."

Hakyeon inhales deeply. "I — what do you want from me, Your Majesty?"

"I want to hear your side of the story."

Hakyeon blanches. "Your Majesty?"

Hongbin meets Hakyeon's eyes coolly. "Tell me about it."

Hakyeon suspiciously scans Hongbin's features for any sign of what the hell his motive is. Hongbin's features remain carefully void of expression, so Hakyeon ventures, "You wish me to tell you about the rooms, Your Majesty?"

Hongbin waves his hand irritably. "Of course not. I want you to tell me about the fucking."

"Is this a — a joke? Or a trap?" Hakyeon says, his voice bordering on shrill because what the hell is he supposed to do with a member of the royal family asking about his secret trysts with another servant?

"No, I just — " Hongbin breaks off and for the first time, there's a crack in that facade, a sign that there's more to him than just the impenetrable front he puts up. "I just wanted you to tell me. Show me."

Hakyeon feels his eyebrows shoot up and he repeats, "Show you."

Hongbin sticks his chin up defiantly and it makes Hakyeon deliciously aware of how young and inexperienced the young prince is in comparison to him. "If you don't wish to continue this discussion, I can dismiss you."

Hakyeon barks out a laugh. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but how am I supposed to know you won't just turn around and tell everyone about what — what Jaehwan and I do? Do you truly want to pretend I even have a choice in this matter?"

"I'm not — that wasn't the reason I mentioned that," Hongbin says and Hakyeon can't tell if it's real or just the prince's charm, but he believes him. "I simply wanted you to know why I made this request."

"What exactly are you requesting, Your Majesty?" The title is tacked on, a barely-there acknowledgement in light of the disrespectful tone of the question that precedes it.

"A conversation," Hongbin says stiffly. "And, if you are amenable, a demonstration. A lesson, maybe."

"What kind of lesson?" This time Hakyeon doesn't even bother with the title, stepping forward into Hongbin's space. His heart is thrumming in his chest so fast he feels like he might burst, but for once he doesn't feel afraid in the prince's presence. For once, he knows exactly what the prince wants from him, and he feels like he holds the higher ground in this situation.

To his credit, Hongbin holds the eye contact without flinching. "Show me whatever you do with Jaehwan."

"Is that an order, Your Majesty?" Hakyeon asks, taking one step closer. He can see the delicate curl of Hongbin's lashes, the softness of his skin, and he wants to take, to _ruin_ him.

"It is," Hongbin breathes. The words are barely out of his mouth before Hakyeon closes the space between them, the tip of his nose brushing against the prince's cheek and this doesn't feel real, this can't be real, but then Hongbin turns his face just enough that his lips bump against Hakyeon's clumsily and he doesn't particularly care anymore whether it's real or not.

It's painfully obvious that Hongbin has never kissed before, and for a moment Hakyeon almost pities him. The soft, surprised noise Hongbin makes into the kiss tugs at something in Hakyeon's chest. Hell, he could almost believe this was any other boy having his first kiss if it weren't for the frisson of excitement running through him at the knowledge that he’s taking the first kiss of the kingdom's beloved princeling.

Hongbin pulls back just enough to whisper, "More."

It’s in the best interest of the palace staff to please the prince.

So Hakyeon wraps his arms so tightly around Hongbin's narrow waist that his breath catches and he kisses him like he wants to take him apart.

Hongbin is sloppy with inexperience, and it only becomes more apparent the deeper the kiss becomes. His mouth is wet and pliant against Hakyeon's, lips cool with how he's panting for breath. It's easy, so easy, for Hakyeon to reach up to thread his fingers through the curls of hair at the back of Hongbin's head and pull, just a little, just enough for Hongbin to break off a sharp little " _ah!_ " and tilt his head back, baring his neck. The skin is pale, unblemished, and so tempting that Hakyeon doesn't even bother resisting; he simply lowers his mouth to Hongbin's neck and begins mouthing at it roughly, not afraid to nip and suck a little harder than he might with Jaehwan. The prince doesn't need to know that he's getting different treatment than Jaehwan does; the prince doesn't need to know anything other than what Hakyeon teaches him.

"Oh, oh, oh," Hongbin gasps as Hakyeon works at his neck, and he clutches at Hakyeon's shoulders so tightly that he can feel where there will be bruises tomorrow. "Oh, god—"

Hakyeon snorts against his neck. "Just a few kisses and you're already falling apart." He pushes a thigh up between Hongbin's leg, smirking at the hardness he feels there and the way Hongbin's breath catches in his throat. "All this from just kissing, Your Majesty?"

"Don't," Hongbin whispers harshly, his voice cracking. "I don't want — just — show me. Show me what you do to Jaehwan."

"There's a lot to choose from." Hakyeon grinds against Hongbin, reveling in how the prince pushes back against him and his eyes flutter half-closed. "Should I use my hand to get you off? Or perhaps you want me to fuck you?"

Hongbin's eyes shoot open and he glares at Hakyeon. "You won't be fucking me."

"Oh, really? And why is that, Your Majesty?" Hakyeon rolls his hips against Hongbin, trapping their cocks tightly between them. "Afraid you'll like it too much?"

Hongbin's nails dig into Hakyeon's shoulders and Hakyeon bites back a curse. He wouldn't be surprised to find crescent-shaped bloodstains in his shirt later.

"Do not forget your place," Hongbin hisses, dragging his nails torturously down Hakyeon's back.

Hakyeon can barely hold back a sneer. "Of course not, Your Majesty." Instead of giving Hongbin another chance to respond, Hakyeon reaches down between them and pushes his hand up against the hard line of the prince's cock. Hongbin immediately arches back up against him, all words lost as Hakyeon grinds the heel of his hand right against the head of Hongbin's cock.

"Oh, christ," Hongbin moans, his sweet pink mouth falling open as he desperately humps up into Hakyeon's hand. The movements of his hips are jerky, unpracticed, and he seems overwhelmed just by this simple touch. He would look angelic but for the wetness still on his lips from their kissing and the flush rising up his neck and face. Just from this, a hand against his cock through the soft fabric of his trousers, he already looks debauched, fucked out.

Hakyeon wants to ruin him.

He grips Hongbin's cock through his pants, feeling it throb in his hand. It's thick and god Hakyeon's mouth waters at the thought of it stretching out his lips, but right now — right now, he's going to prove a point. So he jerks Hongbin roughly through his pants, knowing the fabric must be almost painful against his oversensitive cock but not particularly caring. He wants to see the prince fall apart under his hands, wants to see his pretty little face twisted up because of Hakyeon —

Hongbin is practically mewling, his hips bucking and his thighs shaking as he simply takes whatever Hakyeon does to him. “Fuck, god, _Hakyeon—_ ”

“Come,” Hakyeon pants harshly against Hongbin’s ear, keeping his hand’s merciless pace on his cock. “Come right now, in your pants, make a mess of them like the sweet little virgin you are—”

Hongbin tenses up in Hakyeon’s arms and grunts, “Oh, oh, _fuck,_ ” as his hips pump minutely against Hakyeon’s hand. He can feel Hongbin’s cock twitching with every pulse of come, can feel the wet heat already starting to soak through the fabric. It’s a heady power rush to have the prince under his control like this and fuck, Hakyeon is almost tempted to pull Hongbin close to him and grind against his thigh until he comes —

— but he has a point that he’s just made. And he doesn’t want anything to ruin how dazed and debauched the prince looks right now.

Slowly, Hongbin’s eyes focus again, and when they land on Hakyeon’s face the prince has his customary glare on. “What did I say?” he asks, voice low and dangerous.

“You said an awful lot, Your Majesty,” Hakyeon says. It’s a touch too brazen, but it’s difficult to be scared of the prince now that he knows what he looks like when he comes in his pants.

“Do _not_ ” — Hongbin stabs at Hakyeon’s chest with a finger — “forget your place, servant.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” Hakyeon says blandly, but nothing can take away the satisfaction he feels at seeing the prince so completely taken apart like this.

“Next time,” Hongbin mutters lowly, “I’m going to fuck you until you remember what you really are.” He doesn’t give Hakyeon any time to respond before whirling away and stomping off to another one of his rooms.

_Next time._ Hakyeon shivers at the thought. He’s not fond of the prince, certainly not, but he can’t deny a tiny spark of _something_ deep in his chest. Hongbin expects there to be a next time, which means there will be a next time.

He hates himself a little bit for it, but Hakyeon can feel excitement at the prospect building inside him. He can already tell that every time with Hongbin will be like this, a battle to see who comes out on top, a tug of war with power at the heart of it.

He doesn’t know if he’ll win every time, but the opportunity to bring the prince to his knees and make him fall to pieces is too good to resist.

He isn’t entirely sure what will happen next time; but when he returns to his quarters and fucks his fist quick and sharp to the thought of Hongbin’s bitten-red lips and the desperate sounds he made when Hakyeon touched him, until he comes across his fingers — he can’t help the anticipation that curls hotly through him. 

The last thought on his mind before sleep takes him is Hongbin’s low voice whispering _next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s easy to dismiss the encounter with Hongbin as an anomaly, a one-time mistake that’s going to be swept under the rug. Hakyeon is fully prepared to pretend it never happened; whatever keeps him away from the scrutiny of the prince.
> 
> So a week later, when Hongbin calls out his name again and asks him to stay behind, Hakyeon can hardly believe it’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i neglected to mention this when i posted the first chapter, but thank you so so much to my darling mara for looking this over for me! ~~(even if you were distracting me with evil hyuken the entire time)~~

It’s easy to dismiss the encounter with Hongbin as an anomaly, a one-time mistake that’s going to be swept under the rug. Hakyeon is fully prepared to pretend it never happened; whatever keeps him away from the scrutiny of the prince.

So a week later, when Hongbin calls out his name again and asks him to stay behind, Hakyeon can hardly believe it’s happening.

He decides to play it safe, inclining his head respectfully and saying, “Your Majesty.”

“You’re suddenly a lot more polite than I remember,” Hongbin says drily. "No insults this time?"

Hakyeon weighs his options. Is it better to ignore the prince or to remind him exactly what Hakyeon thinks of him? Either way, he realizes, he's at Hongbin's mercy. In the end, he lets himself say, "I don't see any reason to insult you this time, Your Majesty."

Hongbin smiles mirthlessly, baring his teeth in a way that feels almost threatening. "This time?"

"Yes," Hakyeon replies as blandly as he can. Satisfaction ripples through him at the way Hongbin's smile turns into more of a snarl.

"So you still haven't learned your place," Hongbin says.

Hakyeon is aware of the fact that this should probably terrify him. The prince, the heir to the throne, is sneering at him and accusing him of subordination, but all he can feel is a thrill of excitement at getting a rise out of Hongbin. "I suppose not, Your Majesty."

The breath Hongbin lets out is halfway between an exhale and a laugh, as if he'd gotten the answer he was hoping for. "Shall I teach you your place, then?"

"I rather thought I was the one doing the teaching here," Hakyeon says silkily, ignoring the adrenaline thrumming through him.

Hongbin rushes forward and grabs Hakyeon's shoulders. His grip is unyielding, bordering on painful, as he pushes his face into Hakyeon's, using the few centimeters he has over him to tower as much as he can. "I'm going to be the one fucking you," Hongbin says.

"Not that you have any experience with it." Hakyeon can barely believe he's dared to say what he just did, and apparently neither can Hongbin. The prince's eyes widen in shock before narrowing at him.

"You think you're better than me?" he asks, voice low and dangerous. "You think you have something over me because you're a slut?"

And _oh,_ that word is — it's something Hakyeon should resist, something he should be ashamed of, but all he can feel is a shot of anticipation through him. He decides to push even further.

"At least I'm not a virgin," Hakyeon whispers.

The sound Hongbin makes in the back of his throat is animalistic and when he pulls Hakyeon roughly toward the bed, he isn't sure if he can't resist the prince or if he just doesn't want to.

He finds himself thrown down on the mattress and he's grateful it's the prince's bed. If it were like the cots the servants sleep on, he would be bruised for a week.

"You," Hongbin snarls, his hands tearing at Hakyeon's trousers and underwear, pulling them down his legs so hard the fabric rubs roughly against his sensitive skin. "You will _respect_ me."

"Make me," Hakyeon taunts, trying to hide the breathlessness in his voice from being manhandled.

Hongbin tugs Hakyeon's pants off his legs, leaving his bottom half bare. With his shirt rucked up around his stomach and Hongbin looming fully-clothed above him, Hakyeon feels more naked than he should.

Hongbin clumsily pulls at the fastenings of his own pants, pushing them just far enough down his hips that his cock is free, already a deep red and slick at the tip. It looks painful. _Virgin,_ Hakyeon thinks, and the thought is thrilling. For all that Hongbin wants to assert his authority, Hakyeon knows that a simple touch is enough to make the prince unravel.

Then Hongbin is pushing Hakyeon's thighs apart roughly and Hakyeon is distantly grateful for his natural flexibility; even so, his hips burn from the stretch and he arches up underneath Hongbin to try to relieve the tension. The head of Hongbin's cock brushes against Hakyeon's inner thigh, hot and wet and velvety soft and _god,_ Hakyeon hates him but he _wants_ him and he wants him _now,_ but first —

"Wait," Hakyeon pants. "You can't just — we need —"

Hongbin reaches for the chest of drawers near his bed and pulls out a small earthenware pot. It's rough and unpainted, nothing meant for royalty, and Hakyeon looks up at the prince questioningly.

"It's — I asked some of the maids," Hongbin mutters. "They say they use this with their husbands."

Hakyeon can't help but laugh. The prince looks so unsure of himself, so incredibly out of his depth when it comes to something as simple and vital as lubricant. "You know, they're going to think you're about to knock up some poor servant girl."

"Let them think what they want," Hongbin says as he looms over Hakyeon. "It's none of their concern."

"Shouldn't you care about rumors?" Hakyeon asks, slightly breathless from the way Hongbin's weight is settled on top of him.

"Why should I worry about what some servants think?" Hongbin asks, and it's like a slap in the face to remember what he is, what they are.

"I don't know," Hakyeon retorts. "It's not like you should fuck a servant, either."

Hongbin scowls down at him and then dips his hand into the pot, scooping out oil with his fingers. "You shouldn't be fucking each other, but that doesn't stop you."

"So you're just lowering yourself to our level?" Hakyeon asks, but his mocking tone is ruined with Hongbin's fingers reach between his legs, slathering the slick over his taint and hole, surely dripping down onto the sheets.

Hongbin's fingers are soft against his skin, but his touch isn't gentle. It feels utilitarian, like he's trying to get Hakyeon ready to be fucked as quickly as possible. His fingertips catch on Hakyeon's rim, sometimes just barely slipping inside, but his main purpose seems to be ensuring the slide into Hakyeon's ass will be easy for him. The oil warms against Hakyeon's skin and feels almost too wet, hot and messy between his legs. The rough handling makes Hakyeon feel — he's not sure what. All he knows is that it's _so much,_ he can almost justify to himself what (or who) he's doing.

Hongbin pulls his hand back from between Hakyeon's legs to fist at his own cock. His hips kick forward slightly with each stroke, his breathing ragged as he slicks the oil over himself. He looks up at Hakyeon's face, really making eye contact with him for the first time since they landed on the bed. "Can I...?"

It feels — too gentle, almost caring, and even though Hakyeon is grateful for the question, it also makes his skin crawl with unease. This is the spoiled brat of a princeling about to fuck him, not someone he actually cares about. So he scoffs and replies, "Oh, are we doing manners now?"

Any softness in Hongbin's face falls away to be replaced by irritation, and that's much more familiar territory. It makes the tight feeling in Hakyeon's chest loosen a bit. This, he knows how to handle.

Then Hongbin is reaching down, guiding his cock between Hakyeon's legs. The head slips between Hakyeon's cheeks, everything so wet that it takes Hongbin a few tries to finally push inside. It would be adorably inexperienced, but the stretch of Hongbin inside him makes Hakyeon's breath catch in his throat. Jaehwan has fucked him before but he's not nearly as girthy as Hongbin, and Hakyeon feels like he's being split open. Almost without thinking, he lets his thighs fall further apart, making room for Hongbin to press that much closer. When Hakyeon blinks up at his face, Hongbin is smiling that terrible smug smile and suddenly Hakyeon remembers who he's with and what he's doing.

He bares his teeth. "You fuck like a virgin." He pauses, and his next words drip with as vitriol and mockery as he can pack into them. "Your Majesty."

Hongbin's smile turns into a snarl and god, it's so gratifying to see something ugly on that beautiful face, something that tells Hakyeon that on some level the two of them aren't really any different from each other. Like this, bodies sweaty and shaking, there is no prince and servant; Hongbin's lavish clothing and Hakyeon's simple garments alike lie in a pool on the floor and all that's between them is sex and whatever electric charge there has always been that makes Hakyeon want to bring Hongbin to his knees.

"Fuck you," Hongbin spits, digging his strong fingers into Hakyeon's ribs and fuck, if that's not going to bruise.

"I wish you would," Hakyeon fires back. "Pretty little virgin princeling, never had anyone else touch his dick so he can't even fuck a man without coming too fast — _ah!_ "

Hongbin pushes down on Hakyeon's hips, pinning him to the mattress so Hongbin can fuck into him however he pleases. His thrusts are clumsy but powerful, jolting Hakyeon up the bed and forcing sharp little gasps out of his throat.

"I can fuck you just as well as anyone else," Hongbin growls, but the effect is ruined by how breathless he is, how his voice cracks when Hakyeon wraps his thighs around the prince's rib cage and _squeezes._ He wants it to hurt, wants both of them to ache with it. He wants the prince to remember every time he looks in the mirror that a mere servant has seen parts of him that no one else has ever seen.

"Can you?" Hakyeon taunts. "Is this all you've got?"

Hongbin lunges forward, his weight settling on top of Hakyeon and pushing him down into the bed. His fingers wrap tightly around Hakyeon's wrists, pinning him down as he pushes his cock as deep as he can. "Don't lie — to me," Hongbin grits out, his words broken up by how harshly he's panting for breath. "I know Jaehwan. He wouldn't — he couldn't — "

"What makes you think you're so special?" Hakyeon asks, raking his nails down Hongbin's back just to watch him hiss in pain. "Just because your father's the king doesn't mean you're a good fuck."

Hongbin shifts his hands to Hakyeon's hips again and sits back, his cock slipping out with a wet noise that should be disgusting but isn't.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hakyeon grumbles. The emptiness feels uncomfortable and he wriggles in Hongbin's grip.

"You want me," Hongbin breathes. "You like the way I fuck you."

"What? Fuck you, you fucking — self-absorbed _bastard_ — " Hakyeon's voice breaks off into a whine when Hongbin pushes just the head of his cock in for a moment, only long enough for Hakyeon to realize just how badly he wanted it back, before pulling back out again.

"Say it," Hongbin demands, gripping his own cock and smearing slickness and precome across the insides of Hakyeon's thighs, over his hips. "Say you want me."

"Go to hell," Hakyeon sneers.

Hongbin scowls. "I can just leave you here like this, all wet and needy like a bitch in heat. I don't have to give you my cock."

"I can get someone else to fuck me just the same," Hakyeon says, but he knows — this, this is something that he can only find with the prince. The way their nails bite into each other's skin, the way their teeth always dig in too hard whenever they kiss, the way they fuck like they're fighting — only Hongbin has given him this, even though he's loathe to admit it.

When it becomes clear Hongbin really isn't going to fuck him until he asks for it — just proof of how spoiled a brat he is — Hakyeon huffs in irritation and bites out, "Give it to me. Your Majesty."

The sarcasm is clear in his voice, but Hongbin doesn't have the self-restraint to wait any longer. Even before the words leave Hakyeon's lips, Hongbin's hips are twitching, fucking the air as if he can't help himself.

Hongbin crashes back against Hakyeon, thrusting desperately until his cock pushes back into Hakyeon. They both groan deeply, Hakyeon digging his nails into Hongbin's shoulders again. The prince swears, his hips kicking jerkily. Already, his thrusts are shaky and he barely pulls back at all before trying to shove his cock deeper into Hakyeon's ass. Even though it hasn't been that long, Hakyeon feels worn out, used up by the prince's roughness.

"Fuck," Hongbin moans, fucking into Hakyeon faster. His head has fallen so Hakyeon can feel the puffs of his breath against his neck, and strands of hair are curling around the prince's face. He would look angelic if he didn't look so fucked out.

"Are you going to come already?" Hakyeon asks. "This fast?"

"Fuck you," Hongbin growls. "Just — _fuck_ you —"

"You already are," Hakyeon says smugly. "And you're going to come so fast, just like the sweet little virgin you are —"

Hongbin hesitates, looking torn between wanting to prove Hakyeon wrong and wanting to come. "It's — I'll come whenever I want," he says. "And you — you're going to take it."

"Oh, really?" Hakyeon challenges, and his breath is stolen away the next second when Hongbin resumes fucking him in earnest. God, he's thick. It makes Hakyeon want to go pliant, lie back against the bed and let the prince fuck him and use him and fill him with come —

"Fuck, _fuck,_ " Hongbin groans. "I — I'm —" His hips pump desperately, as if he has no control over them himself.

Hakyeon sees one final moment to seize control, so he does. He tangles his fingers in Hongbin's curls, pulling as hard as he dares, and whispers, "Pathetic, you're fucking _pathetic—_ "

With a loud groan, Hongbin pushes as deep into Hakyeon as he can and Hakyeon can _feel_ his cock twitching inside him, filling him up with come. All Hakyeon can do is gasp and arch his back and take it, just like Hongbin said he would.

When he's done, Hongbin collapses on top of Hakyeon and then rolls off of him with a sigh. "That wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad?" Hakyeon asks indignantly. "It's not as though you have anything to compare it to."

Hongbin smirks. "Maybe my hand is better than you are."

And that, _that_ is a bald-faced lie, and Hakyeon is about to say so when the prince waves his hand and says, "You can redress yourself and then you are dismissed."

Hakyeon gapes at the prince. He waits for the other shoe to drop — surely, this must be a joke? — but as Hongbin continues lounging on his bed with no indication of moving, it becomes very clear that he is entirely serious.

In a huff, Hakyeon picks up his trousers, yanking them back up his legs despite how disgusting he is. He doesn't even care if he ruins these pants — all he wants is to be away from the prince.

As Hakyeon is leaving, Hongbin calls out, "I'll send for you the next time I wish to see you again."

Hakyeon doesn't dignify that with a response, slamming the door behind him and storming off toward the servants' quarters.

The next time Hongbin _sends for him_ , Hakyeon tells himself, things will be very different. Hakyeon will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it is i, master of never actually knowing how many fuckening chapters i'm gonna make a fic


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time the prince summons him, Hakyeon is ready. He needs to make up for last time; the prince had clearly come out of that encounter thinking he'd won, that he'd put Hakyeon in his place.
> 
> Hakyeon has something to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaahahaha i said i was gonna update this right away? turns out that was, uh, how do you say......not true. mental illness has been kicking my entire ass and i tried to focus on commissions for a bit, but then i needed some proper Nastie™ and this fic's muse returned to me. so here it is! ~~finally!~~

The next time the prince summons him, Hakyeon is ready. He needs to make up for last time; the prince had clearly come out of that encounter thinking he'd won, that he'd put Hakyeon in his place.

Hakyeon has something to say about that.

When he enters the prince's quarters, he saunters in at a leisurely pace, his chin held high. He may be a servant, but he'll be damned if he doesn't have his pride.

"Ah, you're here," Hongbin says, sitting up on the edge of the mattress and unceremoniously tossing the book he'd been pretending to read to the side. "Are you prepared?"

"For what, exactly?" Hakyeon asks, arching a brow. He knows he's acting out of turn. Servants should never address royalty the way he is now, but as far as he's concerned, taking the royal prick up his ass gives him at least a little leeway.

Hongbin refuses to break eye contact with Hakyeon, but his cheeks flush slightly with something like shyness. How precious.

"I've been told that sometimes, before...these sorts of relations, that men prepare themselves beforehand," Hongbin says stiffly.

Hakyeon lets out a light, mocking laugh. "Oh, Your Majesty, you really overestimate yourself."

Hongbin frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's be realistic here." Hakyeon steps slightly closer, relishing how he towers over Hongbin now that the prince is seated. "It's not as though you're particularly difficult to take." His eyes drop pointedly to Hongbin's lap before he lifts them again to Hongbin's face. After all, he doesn't want to miss the prince's response.

He isn't disappointed. Hongbin's eyes go wide with shock for a second before his lip curls into a sneer. "Or maybe it's just because you're a whore who opens your legs for anyone," he says snidely. "Tell me, Hakyeon, how long can you go without a cock inside you before you're begging for it again?"

Hakyeon can feel indignation simmering in his chest, but he pushes it down. If he lets his anger take control, it's just going to end up like last time—with Hakyeon on his back and at the prince's mercy. "Like I said," Hakyeon says coolly, "you overestimate yourself."

"It sure didn't seem that way," Hongbin says lowly, "when you were begging for me to fuck you properly."

Hakyeon waves his hand. "Anything to get you to shut up, honestly," he says, his conscience not even twinging at the lie. "I mean, it's not like you did anything spectacular. What, you stuck your dick in me and came a minute later? And you think that's some sort of life-changing fuck?"

Hongbin scowls. "Like you've had any better."

Hakyeon snorts. "Jaehwan might not have a title to his name, but at least he can make me come."

"I can make you come," Hongbin insists. "If it was of any importance to me, I would do it."

"I don't think so." Hakyeon steps even closer, bridging the space between them until Hongbin has to part his legs for Hakyeon to stand between them. "You know what I think?"

"As if I give a fuck what you think," Hongbin says, but his voice sounds ever-so-slightly uneven as he looks up at Hakyeon.

"I think you do give a fuck," Hakyeon says, reaching forward to pet Hongbin's hair patronizingly, as if he's petting an obedient dog. "Or at least you should."

Hongbin irritably shakes Hakyeon's hand off. "Why should I care what you think? You're nothing but—"

"A lowly servant, right?" Hakyeon interrupts. "But I'm the lowly servant who knows how your pretty little face twists up when you come. I'm the only one who has an opinion on how you fuck, and if I'm honest with you, it's not a very high opinion as of right now."

Hongbin looks livid. Hakyeon can see the muscles in his jaw working as he clenches his teeth, throwing his jawline into stark relief against the soft pale skin of his neck. "Fuck you," he says.

Hakyeon laughs, making it as sound as mean as he can. "I've already had that, and let me tell you—nothing to write home about, Your Majesty."

"As if you could do better," Hongbin growls.

"Oh, I can," Hakyeon says. "Since, you know, I've actually fucked someone before. And before you say you have too," he says, cutting Hongbin off when he sees him open his mouth, "remember how fast you came as soon as I let you stick it in." Hakyeon chuckles. "I don't even know if that should count, considering how quickly it was over."

Hongbin scoffs, clearly trying to stay aloof but failing because of the blush that's starting to spread down his neck. "You couldn't—"

"Oh, but I could." Hakyeon reaches for Hongbin's hair again. When Hongbin tries to shake him off, Hakyeon grabs his hair and yanks his head to the side. "If I fucked you, I could actually make you come."

They're so close that Hakyeon can hear it when Hongbin swallows hard. "Now who's the one overestimating himself?" Hongbin asks, but his voice cracks on the last syllable, and isn't that _interesting._

"Trust me, Your Majesty," Hakyeon says, yanking Hongbin's hair and watching how his eyelids flutter in response. "I'm not overestimating myself at all." Before Hongbin can respond, Hakyeon throws him down on the mattress, taking in the shocked little gasp that leaves Hongbin's lips. "Why don't you make this easier for both of us and strip?"

"Why don't you make me?" Hongbin says, still trying to grasp for control.

Hakyeon shrugs. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty." He crawls onto the mattress, shoving his way between Hongbin's legs and grabbing at the fastenings of his trousers. He's entirely focused on getting the prince naked and ready under him, and he ignores the sound of fabric tearing.

"Careful," Hongbin gasps, pushing weakly at Hakyeon's hands. "These trousers are worth more than your life."

"Fuck your trousers," Hakyeon breathes, pulling at the fabric all the harder, undoing the fastenings and yanking the cloth down Hongbin's thighs in one movement. They get stuck around his knees, but it's far enough down for Hakyeon's purposes. He grabs Hongbin by the shirtsleeve and flips him, not bothering to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous the prince looks when he's this off-balance and exposed.

Once he's on his front, Hongbin can barely move with his trousers restricting his legs. His ass is up, pert and soft and pretty, and Hakyeon can't resist the urge to dig his fingernails into Hongbin's hips and drag them all the way over the swell of his ass to his thigh. His nails leave a bright red line in their wake and a Hongbin lets out a broken keen as his hips buck.

"Oh, does the prince enjoy corporal punishment?" Hakyeon notes, not giving Hongbin a chance to answer before smacking the cheek he just scratched. "Well, isn't that fun?"

"Shut up," Hongbin gasps. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up—_ "

"Mm, I don't think I will, actually." Hakyeon undoes his own trousers, takes his cock out, and climbs on top of Hongbin, straddling his thighs so Hakyeon's cock rubs up against Hongbin's ass cheeks. "I think I'll do whatever I please now that I have the prince ass-up and waiting for me to fuck him."

"You're all talk," Hongbin spits. "You haven't even touched me—"

Hakyeon smacks Hongbin's ass again, reveling in the tiny pained whine he gets in response. "You don't think this is touching you?" He pushes Hongbin's shirt up and leans forward over his back, biting at his earlobe and rakes his nails from the prince's shoulder blades to his hip. "How about this? Should I just keep doing this? Scratch you and spank you and let you get yourself off against the sheets like a—what did you call me last time? A bitch in heat?" Hakyeon laughs right into Hongbin's ear, and he can feel the shiver that goes through the prince. "Who would've guessed that Prince Hongbin was a greedy pain slut, hmm?"

"Fuck you," Hongbin snarls, but Hakyeon can feel how his hips are working against the mattress in jerky thrusts.

"Not this time." Hakyeon lifts one hand to the prince's head so he can pull him back by the hair, making Hongbin crane his neck so Hakyeon can look at his face. Hongbin's face is red and his eyes are glassy. "Should I make you beg for it?"

"I would never," Hongbin says, voice raspy. "You can't make me beg for a single damn thing—"

"Oh, I doubt that." Hakyeon lowers his hips, lining his cock up between Hongbin's cheeks. He gives slow, measured thrusts, teasing the sensitive skin there. It's hot and soft and he can feel the prince's hole clenching against him. "Look at you, just gagging to be fucked."

"No, fuck you, I'm—" Hongbin's voice breaks off into a whine when the head of Hakyeon's cock pushes against his entrance. Hakyeon knows he can't fuck him without the oil, but he can definitely tease him. " _Shit._ "

"Mm, I'm inclined to agree," Hakyeon says, lazily rolling his hips. "I've called you a piece of shit many times. But you know something, Your Majesty?" He grinds forward, feeling how Hongbin jerks underneath him and chokes on his breath. "You're almost bearable when you've got your dick out. Almost."

"Yeah, well, it's not like my dick is getting any attention," Hongbin grits out. "I'm not even hard from you humping my ass like some—some animal in rut—"

"Don't lie to me," Hakyeon growls. He reaches around to Hongbin's front, ignoring how the prince tries to squirm away from him. It doesn't take long for his hand to find the prince's cock and wrap around the shaft. "You feel hard to me. You feel _wet,_ you slut. Wet and desperate."

He sits up, looking down at the beautiful sight beneath him. Hongbin's body is tensed up, the muscles of his back standing out in sharp relief. There are red, angry marks from Hakyeon's nails, and his cock is still settled between Hongbin's ass cheeks, the warm brown of his skin making Hongbin look that much more pale and delicate, like a pretty porcelain doll. "You look like a slut too." He smacks Hongbin's ass just to watch it jiggle from the impact. "I think your ass was made to take cock." He ignores Hongbin's cursing, leaning over toward the dresser where the familiar container of oil is waiting for him and grabbing it. He looks down at Hongbin for a moment before taking the lid off the tiny jar and pouring the oil directly over the prince's ass and his own cock.

Hongbin gasps harshly. "That's _cold,_ " he hisses. "And disgusting."

"You'll be grateful for it later," Hakyeon says, starting to thrust between Hongbin's cheeks steadily, smearing the lube over the prince's pretty skin. "You are a virgin, after all." Something crosses his mind and the movement of his hips slows for a moment. "Have you ever touched yourself? And don't tell me what you tell the Holy Father, he's not the one who's going to be fucking you."

"I—what kind of a question is that?" Hongbin wheezes. "Every man touches himself, don't be stupid—"

"I don't mean your cock, you idiot," Hakyeon says harshly. "I'm asking you if you've put these pretty little fingers up your pretty little ass before."

"That's—I'm not—" Hongbin sputters, clearly in denial even as his hips work back unconsciously against Hakyeon's cock.

Hakyeon feels a grin spread across his face. "Oh, so you have, haven't you? Who did you think of while you fucked yourself on your fingers? Hm? Was it that pretty knight, Sanghyuk? Because I can promise you, princeling, your fingers are far too small to fill you up the way Sanghyuk would."

"Fuck you," Hongbin says, which Hakyeon takes as a sign that he's right. "Have you fucked the whole castle? Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, next you'll be telling me you fucked the king—"

"Ugh." Hakyeon's nose wrinkles in disgust. "Never bring up your father during sex again. I won't be able to get hard enough to fuck you the way you need it."

"If you're even going to do it," Hongbin says. "Instead of just sitting on top of me and getting off by rubbing your tiny cock against my ass—"

"Tiny? Really?" Hakyeon takes his cock in one hand and slides the head up and down between Hongbin's cheeks, making his cock slick with lube. "Let's see if you can even take me before you start insulting me." Without waiting for a response, he guides his cock to Hongbin's entrance and pushes against it, listening to Hongbin's startled gasp. "That is, unless you're afraid."

Hakyeon can practically see the sneer on Hongbin's face when he replies, "As if I have anything to fear from someone like you."

And oh, isn't it _convenient_ how the prince's snideness is just the motivation Hakyeon needs to hold Hongbin's hips down and push the head of his cock into his entrance.

Hakyeon's head falls forward and he groans so loudly he almost can't hear Hongbin's choked whine, but he can absolutely feel how the prince's entire body tenses, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Sitting there, with just the tip of his cock making the crown prince arch his back like a whore, Hakyeon feels more powerful than he ever has in his life.

"Does it feel tiny, Your Majesty?" Hakyeon asks, dropping his hand to Hongbin's ass to trace where his rim is stretched around him. "Because you look awfully full already."

Hongbin whines into the sheets, apparently at a loss for words. Hakyeon can hear how every breath he takes is a gasp, every exhale a harsh pant just shy of a moan.

"Should I give you more?" Hakyeon asks teasingly, pushing in just a tiny bit further, just enough to have Hongbin swearing into the sheets that he has his face buried in. "Oh, would you look at that. It looks as though the prince likes getting fucked, hmm?" He thrusts in deeper, inch by inch, listening to how the noises Hongbin makes become more pitiful and broken with every push. "Is it because you like the pain? Or do you just enjoy getting your cute little ass filled up that much?"

Hongbin doesn't answer, whimpering quietly even as his trembling hips push back against Hakyeon's, taking him as deep as he can go. Hakyeon laughs, keeping himself perfectly still. "Look at you, you're begging for it. Fuck yourself on my cock. _Your Majesty._ "

Hakyeon expects more protest from Hongbin, more pride, but instead Hongbin lets out a small whine and does as he's told, working himself on Hakyeon's cock slow and deep. Everything is so wet that it makes a slick noise every time Hongbin moves. Hongbin's thighs are shaking so hard he can barely control his movements, accidentally coming all the way off Hakyeon's dick a few times. Each time he does it, he lets out a sweet, broken little moan and reaches back blindly to guide Hakyeon back into him. It's cute, but Hakyeon sees an opportunity to humiliate the prince that he refuses to pass up on.

The next time Hongbin pulls off too far, Hakyeon grabs his hips and holds him in place.

"What?" Hongbin gasps. "No—you—that's—"

"Look at you," Hakyeon says, ignoring the prince's whining. He spreads Hongbin's cheeks, putting his hole on display so Hakyeon can spit down on it, watching how it clenches and listening to the prince's breath catch. "You're so loose and open. Are you sure you're a virgin, Your Majesty?"

"Don't," Hongbin says, his voice cracking. It goes straight to Hakyeon's cock. "Don't tease, you—you can't—"

"I think I can do whatever I want," Hakyeon says smugly. "I could keep you pinned down like this and touch myself, come all over this pretty little ass of yours. I could turn you over and fuck your mouth, maybe get you to shut up for once in your life. Or maybe I could come on your face, hmm? What do you think about that, Your Majesty?"

"Just—" Hongbin sounds like he's run a marathon, gasping for air. "You said you could make me come just by fucking me, so _prove it,_ you fucking—"

Hakyeon thrusts back in without warning and Hongbin lets out a yelp that fades into a high-pitched moan. Now that he's seen how Hongbin wants to be fucked, Hakyeon doesn't hesitate to give him exactly that, thrusting fast and deep and driving desperate noises out of Hongbin's mouth.

"Oh, god—it's so— _ahhn—_ it's so much, _fuck—_ " Hongbin moans, almost sounding like he's sobbing. It just makes Hakyeon fuck him that much harder, grunting with effort as his hips meet Hongbin's ass with bruising force.

"Take it," Hakyeon growls, voice so ragged he hardly recognizes himself. "Fucking—take it, you fucking _whore—_ "

Hongbin is practically limp beneath him, letting Hakyeon grab him by the hips and manhandle him into whatever position and pace he wants. Hakyeon leans forward until he can reach the back of Hongbin's head and shoves his face into the sheets. He revels in Hongbin's muffled noises, the way he clenches down around Hakyeon and weakly fucks himself back to meet every single thrust.

Hongbin turns his head and spits the sheets out of his mouth, panting desperately. "I wanna come, please, I'm—I'm so close—"

"Already?" Hakyeon scoffs, dragging Hongbin's hips back so he's balls deep inside him and circling his hips. "I suppose you really are a virgin, even if you take cock like a slut."

"Fuck you," Hongbin gasps, but it has no bite to it when his ass is swallowing Hakyeon's cock and his own is hanging heavy and needy between his thighs.

"Mm." Hakyeon starts thrusting lazily in and out of Hongbin again. "You know, I think I like you best like this. You're far less mouthy when you're getting fucked into a mattress. Maybe it's because this is what you've really wanted all along, hm?"

Hongbin lets out a pretty moan, but it's nothing compared to the confused, desperate noise he makes when Hakyeon pulls out.

"Stay there," Hakyeon orders, starting to stroke himself. He uses his free hand to pull Hongbin's ass cheeks apart, pushing his thumb inside just to pull it out slowly and watch how Hongbin opens up for him. "Fuck, you're a pain in my ass, but at least you're pretty." His hand speeds up on his cock, heat building in his gut. He thinks about coming on Hongbin's ass—better yet, coming _in_ Hongbin's ass, marking him, filling him up with come like some common whore instead of a prince—

"Please," Hongbin begs, his voice sounding weak and needy in a way that Hakyeon never heard before tonight. "Please, god—"

"You want me to fuck you?" Hakyeon pants, fucking his fist. "You fucking slut, you fucking _whore—_ "

"Yes, yes, yes," Hongbin pleads. "Do it, please, make me come—"

Hakyeon swears and uses his other hand to grab Hongbin's hips, guiding his cock back into the tight, wet heat. Hongbin moans so loudly that Hakyeon would worry about neighboring rooms if Hongbin wasn't the damn _prince_ with multiple rooms in his quarters.

As it is, it just makes Hakyeon fuck him even harder. He grabs Hongbin's ass, squeezing the plush muscle there so hard he's almost certain it will bruise, fucking him mercilessly. He focuses on how his cock looks disappearing between Hongbin's cheeks, slick and tan, spreading the prince wide open and Hongbin can do nothing but _take_ it, beg for it—

Hakyeon doesn't even think about pulling out when he comes. It's what he's been looking forward to for so long: he gets to mark the prince, use him up and make him dirty. Even when Hakyeon's hips still so he can ride out his orgasm, Hongbin continues shifting his weight, pushing his ass back and whining for Hakyeon to fuck him. Hakyeon pants harshly, watching how his cock twitches and fills Hongbin up with come.

When he's done, he pulls out but stays on top of Hongbin so the prince is pinned under him. Hakyeon admires how fucked out Hongbin's hole looks, pink and used and shining with lube and come. He pushes a finger in, dragging it back out slowly and making come spill out onto Hongbin's inner thighs and the sheets. Hongbin is too worn out to do anything but whimper and take what Hakyeon gives him. When Hakyeon slips a second finger in alongside the first, Hongbin's mouth drops open and Hakyeon swears he can see a line of drool fall from the prince's lips. Hongbin looks like a vision, filled up and used up, his ass leaking come and lubricant, his back arched prettily, his mouth open around half-formed pleas to come—

Hakyeon sits back, pulling his fingers out of Hongbin and leaving him with no contact at all.

Hongbin whines at first, thinking Hakyeon is just teasing him again. However, when Hakyeon stands from the bed and starts straightening out his clothing, Hongbin musters up the energy to turn over onto his back. He looks up at Hakyeon with wide, glassy eyes. "What are you doing?" he asks, voice so small that Hakyeon almost feels bad for what he's doing.

Almost.

"I'm leaving," Hakyeon says smoothly. "Thanks for the fuck. Your ass is far superior to your personality, Your Majesty."

"You—" Hongbin's mouth gapes open, but Hakyeon can see him coming back to himself slowly. It's delightful to watch how irritation and then anger sweep over the prince's face, twisting his pretty features into a scowl. "You said you would make me come, you fucking _liar._ "

"I said I _could_ make you come, Your Majesty," Hakyeon says silkily. "I never said I would."

"Fuck you," Hongbin says, outraged. "You can't just leave—"

"Oh, I think I can," Hakyeon says, using a corner of the sheets to wipe off his dick before he tucks himself back into his pants. It's not as though Hongbin is the one who washes the bedding anyway. "What are you going to do, chase me down the corridor? With come leaking down your thighs and your body covered in the marks I've left? I can do whatever I damn well please, Your Majesty, and I intend to."

As he turns and walks out the door, he can hear Hongbin's furious stuttering, but they both know Hakyeon has won this round.

Hakyeon shuts the door behind him with a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is almost definitely going to get added onto! i've been talking about it with friends a lot, and i always wanted to write it as a longer fic anyway, so i'm gonna go ahead and do it c: i'm going to try to finish up my bangtan commissions first and finish outlining drama queen, but soon...i wanna write more of this ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mianderings) or [tumblr](http://dearings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
